coraje conoce a los elementos de la armonia
by electric-dragon
Summary: como sabran nuestro buen amigo coraje andan en un mundo de ponis y ahora que esta ahí tiene que volver con sus amos muriel y justo antes de que algo se aproxime lamento informarles que este fic esta cancelado. por falta de ideas, sugieran me algunas y a lo mejor le siga
1. Chapter 1

quiero aclarar k my little pony no me pertenece, si no a hazbro y coraje el perro cobarde tampoco si no a John R. Dilworth, espero k dusfruten este fic, si es k me sale bien xP

* * *

Coraje el perro Cobarde

En este episodio coraje se encuentra con pinkie pie, Apple Jack, twilight, etc…

Muriel = M

Justo = J

Coraje = C

Algunos de los personajes no los verán pero la gran historia leerán

Un nuevo mundo para explorar... bien comencemos espero que os guste...-

Como siempre coraje se levanta de la cama de sus dos dueños y baja con Muriel para preparar el desayuno.

Como siempre justo siempre espera a que Muriel le traiga su desayuno.

J: y mi desayuno, Muriel me muero de hambre

M: ya casi esta, coraje puedes traerme la harina que esta en el almacén

C: si, lo traeré

Mientras que Muriel y coraje prepararon el desayuno, justo leía el periódico y vio que en un anuncio daban el nuevo recorrido hacia un nuevo lugar descubierto y solo se admitían 10 de los cuales 3 eran gratis.

Que entonces se levanta justo y les dice a los demás con alegría

J: Muriel nos vamos de vacaciones

M: siiiiii por fin nos vamos a relajar un poco

C: sé que no va a salir bien de todos los viajes que hemos tenido siempre termina en una tragedia

Cuando justo, Muriel y coraje empacaron sus cosas

Coraje vio una silueta que se había metido al ático

Coraje se puso nervioso y fue a investigar, cuando entro al ático vio que no había nadie pero encontró rastros de confeti

Coraje se preguntaba "¿qué hace este confeti aquí? ¿Serán fantasmas?" coraje al preguntarse eso se puso más nervioso

Cuando Muriel lo llamo para irse coraje se apresuró al cuarto, agarro su maleta y bajo los escalones, cuando salió de la casa cerro todo bien. Se subió a la camioneta y los tres fueron hacia el puerto

Cuando llegaron vieron un bote, no había gente formada, no había ni rastro alguno de personas

J: hehehe bien, así no tendremos que esperar vamos a desempacar en el bote

M: que fantástico nuestra pequeña familia otra vez de vacaciones

C: esto anda mal o mi nombre es Juanito Ruz y no lo es…

CP (capitán): bienvenido a la tripulación (se oía voz femenina) si gustan pueden tomar asiento

M: con mucho gusto, vamos coraje vamos a desempacar

Cuando justo, Muriel y coraje fueron a desempacar justo se sentó en un sillón que había por ahí y agarro el control para ver que había en la tele

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que desempacaron, coraje fue a ver que había de comer pero se encontró a la capitana

CP: hola perrito ¿cómo estás? ¿Quieres algo o necesitas algo?

Como coraje tenia nervios no supo que decirle a la capitana hasta que…

Se dio una alerta de remolino

Coraje salió rápidamente para ver que estaba sucediendo y como había dicho la alarma un remolino estaba jalando al bote, en eso el bote da vueltas y vueltas al ritmo del remolino haciendo mas velocidad para escapar hasta que se lograron escapar del remolino

Pero coraje no lo había logrado la fuerza que ejercion la velocidad del bote hizo que coraje se resbalara cayendo al agua

Mientras el bote se alejaba, nadie se había dado cuenta de que coraje no estaba

Mientras que coraje luchaba para salir del remolino fue jalado por una pata que lo hizo meterse en el remolino, los escombros del remolino hizo que una roca golpeara a coraje en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

…

…

…

Así pasaron 20 minutos desde el incidente de coraje

Coraje cuando despertó vio que andaba en un lago cerca de un granero

Cuando se levantó vio a ponis que hablaban y como él nunca había visto eso se asustó y se metió al agua

Los ponis como hablaban, no se dieron cuenta de que coraje andaba ahí. Coraje simplemente trato de obtener respuestas de qué lugar andaba, como llego hasta ahí, porque hablaban esos ponis, muchas preguntas se hacía coraje y ninguna respuesta obtenía, cuando vio un arbusto al otro lado del lago, de inmediato nado hasta haya con el simple hecho de querer ocultarse

Cuando llego coraje al arbusto se metió dentro del arbusto y pues zafo el arbusto de su lugar saliendo completamente camuflado para ver que estaba sucediendo aquí.

Mientras caminaba al pueblo una poni vio que ese arbusto se movía y fue a ver quién estaba moviéndolo

Cuando llego la poni coraje se quedó totalmente nervioso que dejo de mover el arbusto

La poni que era Apple Jack estaba investigando quien movía el arbusto pero coraje evitaba que lo vieran moviéndose de un lugar a otro, el cual Apple Jack buscaba y buscaba pero no encontró nada coraje ya estaba demaciado nervioso como para que lo encontraran así que de milagro llego pinkie pie para que le vendiera unas manzanas para su nueva receta cupcackes de manzana

Como Apple Jack no tenía nada que hacer dejo el arbusto, y se fue con pinkie hasta el granero en donde le vendió las manzanas que necesitaba

Coraje rápidamente salió del arbusto y corrió hacia un pueblo pensando que lo ayudarían a volver a su casa pero cuando llego vio que todo el mundo era poni

C: que voy a hacer todo el mundo es un poni no creo que me ayuden pero voy a ver

Como coraje fue al pueblo, pinkie pie estaba galopando pensando en dulces y dulces hasta que se topó con coraje

El pobre perro estaba tan nervioso que cuando vio a pinkie salto hacia el techo de una casa del susto y pinkie al ver esto se rio demaciado

Coraje al ver que se reían de él se enojó diciendo

C: sí, sí que divertido fue para mí no tiene nada de gracia

PP: hahahahahaha, ese perrito voló como un cohete

Coraje mejor fue a buscar quien lo ayudaba, estaba enojado porque esa poni se rio de él y como no le agrado se fue a buscar quien más lo podía ayudar

Después de caminar mucho se topó otra vez con la poni rosada que le dio una bienvenida a ponyville

PP: hola perrito bienvenido a ponyville ciento no haberte dado la bienvenida

Como coraje la vio otra vez de sorpresa voló otra vez pero a la casa de rarity en el techo

Como rarity estaba en su cama en su sueño de belleza cuando escucho que alguien estaba en su techo de inmediato se levantó para ver quién era

Cuando se asomó en su ventana vio un perrito muy asustado que se agarraba de la punta del techo

RB: oye no invadas propiedad de una dama sin su permiso

PP: Hahahaha, es divertido ver a ese perrito asustarse Hahahaha

RB: pinkie, baja del techo a ese perro antes de que dañe mi casa

PP: oki doki loki pero es divertido ver a ese perro asi Hahahaha

C (coraje): *temblando del susto*

Como pinkie subió con ayuda de unos globos amarrándolos a su espalda, ya en el aire y arriba de la casa de rarity corto los cordones de los globos que la mantenían a flote para caer arriba del techo

Intento agarrar al perro pero como estaba tan asustado no podía moverse, estaba completamente paralizado

Pinkie como no tubo alternativa saco un megáfono y le dijo

PP: PERRITO PUEDES PORFAVOR QUITARTE DEL TECHO DE RARITY?!

Coraje al oír eso se asustó otra vez que salió volando a una fuente y de la caída se dio un baño, pinkie salto al árbol más cercano, entre rama y rama bajo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, ya en el suelo fue a ver a coraje para ver cómo estaba

Pero lamentablemente para pinkie coraje ya no estaba

Coraje se fue de la fuente a secarse mientras que rarity nunca vio a un perro saltar de esa manera

RB: oye pinkie, como es posible que ese perro pueda saltar hasta esa altura?

PP: no lo sé pero se ve divertido como salto de esa manera, rayos debería saltar asi

Coraje camino, camino y camino sin rumbo fijo

Solo buscaba la manera de regresar a su casa cuando vio a twilight sparkle junto con su fiel estudiante spike y con Apple Jack y rainbow dash.

Al ver esto coraje simplemente se escondió y se quedó viendo de qué charlaban

RD: apuesto a que yo puedo ganarte en una carrera

AJ: claro que no, yo te puedo ganar pero con una condición, no uses tus alas para apoyarte ¿trato?

RD: trato

TS: bueno, en esta competencia solamente pueden tomar un rumbo, desde ponyville hasta cantero

Spike: oye twilight no sientes que alguien nos está viendo?

RD: no seas aguafiestas estamos a punto de hacer una competencia quien nos podría estar vigilando

TS: cierto spike yo también siento que alguien nos vigila tu no Apple Jack?

AJ: yo no siento eso, deja de estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca y vamos a armar la competencia, oye rainbow mañana a las 7 de la mañana te parece?

RD: está bien, estoy ansiosa de poder ganarte enfrente de todos.

Coraje al oír de que sentían su presencia no tuvo más alternativa que mejor retirarse

En ese momento spike regurgita una carta de celestia que a su vez twilight lo agarra con su magia y la abre para ver su contenido

_Mi más fiel estudiante twilight sparkle_

_Necesito con urgencia que ustedes se presenten en el castillo para hablar de un asunto muy importante que ocurrió esta mañana_

ATTE: princesa celestia

TS: chicas, celestia nos necesita tenemos que presentarnos en el castillo asi que andando

AJ: vamos debe ser urgente

RD: yo traeré a rarity y a pinkie ustedes vayan por fluttershy

Rainbow salio volando hacia donde estaban pinkie y rarity mientras que Apple Jack y twilight fueron en busca de fluttershy

Asi paso 5 min hasta que rainbow encontró a rarity y a pinkie

PP: hola dashie que te trae por aquí?

RD: necesitamos ir con celestia algo ocurrió esta mañana asi que andando

RB: que ocurre? Acaso será otra vez discord?

RD: no lo sé asi que andando

Mientras que Rainbow dash, rarity y pinkie pie fueron a canterlot para ver que sucedía Apple Jack y twilight se encontraron con fluttershy

FS: uuuuhhhh hola chicas que las trae por aquí?

TS: fluttershy tenemos que ir a canterlot pronto agárrense de mi are un hechizo de teletransportación

AJ: esto no será nada bueno

Como twilight hizo el hechizo de teletransportación rainbow cargaba a rarity y a pinkie y a toda prisa fueron a canterlot

**Y si se preguntan por spike, twilight lo dejo en la casa del árbol **

Al llegar los 6 elementos de la armonía fueron a ver a celestia

Continuara…..

Que les esperara a los elementos?  
Cuál será la noticia que le dirá celestia a los elementos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Un pequeño y rosado problema**

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraba celestia esta les dijo:

Ce (celestia): gracias por haber llegado elementos…

TS: que sucede princesa celestia

RD: es otra vez discord, ya lo vencimos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer

Ce: lamentablemente no es discord es algo más fuerte

TS: que sucede princesa que ocurrido esta mañana

Ce: esta mañana ocurrido algo inesperado… un intruso que no es de este mundo se encuentra aquí en ecuestria y necesito que lo encuentren

TS: como que no es de este mundo… de quien hablamos?

PP: creo que es un perrito rosado con una mancha negra y en su mancha otra mancha un poco de blando

Ce: pinkie pie como sabes eso… si nadie lo ha visto

PP: es que estaba caminando por ponyville lo que recuerdo es esto estaba caminando por ponyville por donde está el kiosco cuando me topé con ese perrito rosado con manchas negras y en esas manchas una mancha blanca cuando al verme dio un salto demaciado grande que ya ni me acuerdo a donde fue a parar pero en el segundo encuentro vi que ese perro se asustó, brinco al techo de rarity y después desapareció…

Ce: pues si ese es el caso, elementos, tráiganme a ese perro tengo que hablar con él para ver quién es y de donde es…

Después de la discusión entre celestia y los elementos, twilight y sus amigas regresaron a ponyville a buscar a ese perro descriptivo que les dio pinkie pie

Mientras en otra parte en sweet Apple acres

Coraje vagaba por las plantaciones de manzana

C: que voy a hacer, sin Muriel esto es demaciado para mi… *lamentos* Muriel! Como te extraño…

Coraje se lamentaba por no tener a Muriel o estar en su casa, lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Una pequeña poni con cril rojo y pelaje amarillo escuchaba al pobre de ese perrito y fue con el para animarlo

AP: oye… te sientes bien… *lo toca de su espalda*

C: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *salto a un árbol mientras temblaba*

AP: oye no tienes nada de que asustarte, solo te quiero ayudar…

C: porque me llegas por las espalda, y quien eres tú?

AP: yo soy Apple Bloom, soy una de las cutie mark crusaders, ando buscando mi talento especial, y tú quién eres?

C: yo soy coraje, y mucho gusto Apple Bloom *baja del árbol*

AP: baya, jamás creí que un perrito como tu pudiera hablar.

Coraje al oír eso tenía una cara de "no puede ser acaso nunca vio a un perro hablar?)

C: hehehe. Es que muchos no hablamos muy pocos sabemos hablar

AP: O.O oooohhhh me podrías enseñar a que esta Winona pueda hablar…

C: lo siento Apple Bloom pero no es tan fácil hacer que hablen

AP: oooohhhh ya veo, pero aun asi puedes acompañarme a que conozcas la familia Apple?

C: no creo que esto me agrade pero vamos… puede que consiga ayuda para que me ayuden a volver

Después de eso Apple Bloom y coraje fueron a la granja para que conozca a toda la familia Apple pero coraje solo quería a ver si podían ayudarlo a volver.

AP: Descuida amigo, de seguro te caerán bien todos…

C: no creo que esto vaya a salir bien

Después de 15 minutos de viaje, al fin llegaron a la casa en donde Apple Bloom presento a la abuela Smith

AP: mira abuela Smith, me encontré un amigo que se llama coraje

AS (abuela Smith): que?! Quien es ese perro! *saca su bastón* shu, shu, shu, afuera perro

Como coraje vio el bastón se asustó tanto que salió disparado hacia arriba atravesando el techo hasta la azotea

AP: porque hiciste eso, es mi nuevo amigo y lo haces volar?

AS: que acaso los perro no saltan? Qué clase de perro es este?

Sin más a esperar aparece big Macintosh que entra para saludar a Smith y a Apple Bloom

AS: big Macintosh puedes ir a ver haya arriba creo que un perro se subió de un salto…

BM: eyup… Creo que mejor voy a ver, ese agujero no se debió haber hecho solo

Cuando big Macintosh subió hasta la azotea y de eso vio al perrito completamente mareado del golpe

BM: oye tu perro, que haces aquí arriba vamos levántate, tienes que irte antes de que la abuela Smith quiera agarrarte de piñata

C: pero, tengo que ir a mi mundo, no soy de este lugar vengo del pueblo de ningún lugar y necesito regresar.

BM: mmm… eyup creo que necesitas ayuda, porque no vas con twilight para que te pueda ayudar y asi puedas regresar, está en ponyville donde se ve un árbol gigantesco y con ventanas

C: muchas gracias

Coraje salto por la ventana hasta caer al suelo en donde recibió un golpe tremendo aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de golpes

BM: baya este perro es más duro que los arboles manzaneros

AS: big Macintosh, que fue ese ruido que provino de arriba

BM: no es nada solo salto por la ventana y se fue

AS: ohh, en ese caso baja a comer…

Coraje corrió y corrió y se topó con derpy

D (derpy): uuuhhhh un perrito

C: necesito que me digas en donde está la casa de twilight

D: oohh está por haya solo que no está pero no debe tardar, oohhh se me está haciendo tarde adiós perrito

Derpy se fue volando hacia otras casas para entregar el correo mientras que coraje se fue a esa casa para ver quien esta

Después de 5 min coraje al fin había encontrado esa casa y corrió hacia la puerta y toco unas 5 veces

S (spike): ya voy, ya voy *abre la puerta* y tu quien eres perrito

C: necesito que me ayudes, necesito volver a mi casa

S: pero como voy a saber en dónde vives?

C: necesito saber si esta una tal twilight

S: lo siento, pero ella se fue a canterlot por asuntos reales

C: bueno, puedo pasar, asi cuando lléguele preguntare

S: no creo que puedas, twilight me dejo arreglando la biblioteca y necesito acabar para cuando llegue

C: te puedo ayudar

S: agradezco tu ayuda pero no creo que sepas

C: sé que puedo, solo si me dices como ayudarte

S: está bien, pasa

C: *pasa a la biblioteca* baya que desorden ahí aquí

S: si hay mucho desorden, necesito que reúnas libros que sean de la letra A a la C

Después de varios minutos que parecieron horas al fin spike y coraje terminaron

S: muchas gracias y por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

C: me llamo coraje y tú?

S: yo me llamo spike, es bueno tener a alguien que me ayude

C: si siempre es bueno ayudar, aunque si extraño la granja

S: granja? Que granja la única granja que ahí por aquí es la de los Apple

C: yo hablo de la granja de ningún lugar, es que no soy de este lugar

S: oohh, y de qué lugar granja de ecuestria bienes?

C: no soy de aquí, mira soy de una granja de ningún lugar, una granja desértica, con mis dos dueños justo y Muriel, y si los extraño porque necesito llegar para poder seguir protegiendo a justo y Muriel de mis enemigos que quieren dañar nuestra casa

S: ósea que no eres de este mundo

C: no, soy de otro mundo, la verdad ni sé que estoy haciendo aquí, ni como llegue

S: pues cuando llegue esta twilight le puedes decir lo de tu problema para que te pueda ayudar.

C: gracias y que es esa ave que está ahí viéndome con una mirada malvada

S: es mi ave fénix se llama peewee

C: baya, con que es un fénix, como es que lo encontraste?

S: es una larga historia

C: tenemos mucho tiempo para que llegue twilight

S: está bien todo comenzó cuando…

Ya que coraje está en la casa de twilight y spike contándole como es que obtuvo el fénix

Regresemos a donde esta pinkie pie contando su versión de historia

PP: y asi fue como ese perrito siempre se espanta con algo

Ce: mmm… con que asi fue como te topaste con ese perrito, ya lo he decidido, tráiganme a ese perro para poder hablar con el

TS: muy bien celestia, traeremos a ese perro porque aun no entiendo cómo fue que llego a este mundo

Las dudas de twilight hacían que vinieran más y más preguntas a su cabeza sin obtener una respuesta clara

En eso los 6 elementos fueron a ponyville para buscar al perrito y mandarlo con celestia para una seria platica pero tendrían que esperar? No porque twilight uso su hechizo de teletransportación y los 6 elementos por fin llegaron a ponyville en segundos

TS: muy bien chicas, cada quien vaya a buscar a ese perrito en donde sea en todo ponyville

RD: muy bien yo buscare en toda cloudsdale

PP: yo buscare en cualquier lado

FS: yo... uuhhmm buscare en el bosque

RB: yo buscare en donde están los campos de gemas

AP: yo buscare en toda la granja Apple

TS: mientras yo intentare usar mi magia para que cuando alguien este o entre a ponyville sienta su presencia pero antes iré a mi casa para decirle a spike que me tardare más de lo común

En eso todas se separan y fueron a buscar el perrito como si no hubiera otro día

Twilight se fue corriendo a donde dejo a spike haciendo la biblioteca

Al llegar a la puerta twilight escucho que spike habla con alguien y en eso se metió rápido para ver con quien hablaba

S: twilight, al fin llegaste le estaba contando a mi nuevo amigo como conseguí a peewee

TS: donde está tu amigo solo veo a un perro rosado con una mancha negra y en esa mancha una manchita blanca

S: este… ese perrito es mi nuevo mejor amigo

Twilight al describir al perrito se fue directamente hacia el

TS: ven acá perro celestia quiere hablar contigo

S: twilight, detente no asustes a mi nuevo mejor amigo

Coraje al ver que twilight corría hacia el como un toro salto del susto hacia el techo

TS: baja de ahí perro, celestia tiene que hablar contigo

C: sé que esto será malo mejor me voy

Twilight sabía que estaba ahí arriba pero coraje decidió bajarse del árbol cayendo al suelo como de costumbre y este se disfrazó de poni para no ser detectado

C: creo que ya me buscan pero que he hecho para que me hagan esto?

Y en eso coraje salió de ponyville y se fue directo al bosque everfree para poder caminar tranquilamente sin ningún problema aunque ni

* * *

Perdonen un poco por la tardanza de este fic pero a causa de los motivos escolares y de casa algunos problemas no lo había terminado

Pero este es el 2º avance y el 3º será medio o no sé qué tanto vaya a mover

Espero que les guste este fic…


End file.
